


Treasure

by eruthiel



Series: Seventeen [2]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Amnesia, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/pseuds/eruthiel
Summary: He had to get up and find his clothes and get out of here. After that he had to disappear off the face of the planet, but first things first.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Set on the morning after the events of [Cherry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12783198), though you probably don't have to read that to follow this.
> 
> Title from [Pleasure, Little Treasure](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=did37kTTba8) by Depeche Mode, but note also [A Question of Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fE8Epl9Cpl0). I also listened to [Silk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTsN7uugtfg) by Wolf Alice on repeat while writing this hhhh

David woke with a dull ache in his bones and a big hole in his memories of the previous night. Before he even had a chance to groan, he wrenched the pillow over his face, hoping to disappear back into the soft oblivion of his bed before daylight could illuminate his mistakes. Whatever he'd done last night, he knew it would hurt to find out. He'd never blacked out before, but he'd been drunk enough times, and it always ended in regret.

Oh, and however he'd embarrassed himself, Colin had almost certainly been there to witness it. Great. Terrific. Not that Colin hadn't seen him drunk before, but still. _David, you stupid idiot._

It was no good; he was alive, and awake, and he was going to have to face his mistakes sooner or later. So, what clues did he have to work with..? The last thing he remembered for sure was staggering into the bathroom with some burly jock type to suck his dick. Ugh. After that... throwing up; being deeply, darkly alone; getting dragged away by someone.

The dread in David's stomach grew heavier still. How did he get home? Had his parents seen him in that state? If so, he was definitely already grounded until the end of linear time.

Unless he wasn't at home. But then, where else could he be? Did he go home with someone from the party? Did they..?

David pulled the pillow off his face and looked about him, wide-eyed. The room was blurry and too bright, but it certainly wasn't his. The bed was a double, for starters – though just at the moment there was nobody else in it, thank the stars. The rest of the furniture was piled high with books and papers, and a few objects – models? – of complicated and indeterminate shape. It was too great a riddle for David, who was overwhelmed and still a little drunk.

Around this time, he did start to take notice of a sensation that had been nagging at him unacknowledged since he first woke up, namely a distinctive ache in and around his inner thighs. It didn't necessarily mean what it usually meant, he told himself. Maybe his panicked imagination had only mistaken the feeling of – no, please, no – recently having been entered by _something._ He reached down; almost at once his fingers touched dried spunk. It was crusted on his stomach, and – elsewhere, including on the sheet between his legs.

He felt sick. Some creep had dragged him here after he blacked out and taken advantage of him. _At least_ one guy, he added to himself, pessimistically – though he didn't feel as sore as he might expect to after a full-blown gang bang, so that was some consolation. And here he was, still in their bed, the bed where it happened. He had to get up and find his clothes and get out of here. After that he had to disappear off the face of the planet, but first things first.

What he really needed was a nice, small, dark room to hide away in, for a few years at least. If he never saw another human being again, it would be too soon.

David stumbled to his feet and quickly fell back down on the bed again. He was still more drunk than he thought, or perhaps not yet fully awake. He took another stab at standing upright, and this time managed a sweep of the room, before his lack of results forced him to sink back down on the mattress in despair.

_Stupid, pathetic David. This is your fault. No control, no self-respect – what did you expect to happen? What did you expect, you absolute fucking imbecile? You dumb fucking slut? What will Colin say when he finds out? He'll say something kind, but you'll know what he's really thinking, and he'll be right, too. Serves you right, serves you right, serves you right._

He was hunched over, crying silently into the pillow, when he heard the door open and close. A pause, and then steady footsteps, coming closer. David didn't react. Let them come back for seconds, he thought bitterly. Let them do what they liked. What difference did it make now?

The bed sank under the weight of someone decidedly larger and heavier than David sitting down behind him. He wondered what their voice would sound like: sweet or cruel, young or old, crowing or consoling? Would their touch be rough or gentle? But the words he expected, the hand on his shoulder, didn't come. A long time passed before David's resignation turned to impatience. "What are you waiting for?" he demanded without looking up, his voice muffled by the pillow.

The man behind him chuckled. "That's what you said last night."

And David whipped around, his mouth forming the outline of Colin's name, to see a sympathetic half smile on the freshly-shaven face of his best friend. Before either of them could say another word, David buried himself in Colin's chest and threw his arms around his waist. This time he was sobbing out loud.

"Oh, baby," Colin soothed, rubbing his hands across David's back as it shook. "What's the matter? Hangover got you feeling a bit fragile this morning? It's okay, you're okay. Let it all out."

When David had finally forced himself down to the occasional hiccup, he lifted his head up to meet Colin's gaze and confirm, yes, it really was him. Looking into those warm brown eyes felt like waking up from a nightmare. "I'm sorry," he gulped, trying to keep his breathing under control.

Colin cupped his face to gently wipe away the tears with his thumbs. "Shh, don't be silly." His voice was soft and self-assured and everything David needed it to be. "You didn't do anything wrong. You just had a little too much to drink, that's all; it happens to everyone. And as for any inconvenience you might have caused me – you more than made up for it before the night was over," he added with a smirk.

"What?" David blinked, not even allowing himself to consider the first conclusion that presented itself. He couldn't, he wouldn't, it wasn't possible. "What do you mean?"

The smirk widened. "Have you forgotten me already, you cad? You boys are all the same!"

"But – but we didn't..."

"What does your _gut_ tell you?" Colin put a hand on David's bare stomach and scratched at the dried cum there. Tickled and stupefied, David recoiled, and Colin laughed. "I'm not surprised you don't remember. You were pretty shitfaced. Fortunately, _I_ kept my head together and made it work."

David could only continue to stare at him, lips pressed together in a trembling line to prevent another outburst. How could any of this really be happening? It was bizarre enough that they were naked together in the same room, and now he was supposed to wrap his mind around the idea that they had _slept together?_ He'd been psyching himself up for a confrontation with some random creep;  _that_  was horrible, but at least he would have known how to feel about it.

 _But you know how to feel about this, too,_ he told himself. _You fucked Colin, the love of your life, the perfect man, your soulmate. You finally achieved your life's purpose. So what if you don't remember it? It still happened, and that's all that matters. You're happy._

"I can't believe I missed it," he said out loud, more to himself than to Colin, who laughed anyway.

"Well, we can organise a repeat performance for you sometime, I'm sure! But in the meantime, you should have some breakfast."

A few minutes later, David was sitting up against the headboard with the duvet pulled over his knees, chewing carefully on a croissant while a mug of coffee cooled on the bedside table. It had taken some persuasion from Colin to get him to eat, since he still felt a little unwell, but at least it gave his hands and mouth something to do while he struggled to process his new reality.

Colin sat at the foot of the bed, still naked, conducting a one-sided chat about lunch plans and treating the whole thing with a cheerful calm that David's scattered nerves couldn't help but find offensive. More and more, his head was filling up with something he'd heard the night before. Something shouted at him by some girl, before the world turned into one big blur. _Are you sure he's not trying to fuck you?_ She'd looked around as if the event itself, right down to her own attendance and the very conversation they were having, was evidence to the contrary. _Are you sure?_

"Why did you organise that party?" said David suddenly. Taken aback at being interrupted mid-sentence, Colin didn't respond. David looked down at his croissant and talked quickly. "Were you planning this all along? To get me drunk and bring me here? I don't mind, I don't, I liked it – I'm sure I liked it – I just want to know what you were thinking."

Colin dropped his bubbly air and became as serious as he ever did, which was not very. "I didn't plan it that way, honestly. I was as surprised as you are now."

"Were you?"

He rubbed his chin. "Look, I won't deny I had an inkling something like this might happen. But if it was only about that from the start, I could have saved myself a lot of hassle by just tying a ribbon around my cock and saying 'happy birthday,' couldn't I? You would have been choking on it before the words were out of my mouth. We both knew that long before last night."

This statement, crude though it was, was also completely true and fair. Even while the heat of embarrassment spread across his face and the back of his neck, David found himself reassured by the logic of Colin's defence. "So why, then? Why all the fuss? You had to know I wouldn't be able to cope."

Colin sighed. "I guess... I hoped you would, somehow. I don't know. I think I felt obliged to give you one last chance at being – you know, normal."

"Normal!" David frowned. "Like the rest of those mindless sheep? You wanted me to be like them?"

"No! I didn't _want_ that, I just – it was a sort of experiment, okay? I had to be sure." He went quiet for a while, and David waited, picking at his croissant until Colin figured out how to continue. "To be honest... I never stopped thinking about that girl you were seeing when you first came to me. Mousy kid, remember her? She seemed pretty set on helping you to fit in. And it looked like she might have managed it, eventually, if I hadn't interfered."

"I'm glad you did!" David announced sternly. "But you're wrong; she wouldn't have succeeded anyway. I'd rather die than end up a bland, happy slave to the system!"

"I know, buddy, I know. I don't want that for you either. I want you to come away with me and be brilliant and wild, and all the rest of it. It always seemed like a more suitable fate for you." Colin gave him a strange look: half smug, half something else. "But despite all that, there was still this niggling doubt at the back of my mind, saying: what if you've made a mistake? What if you just _want_ him to be the one, because he's the first cute teen twink you've met who also knows his way around a temporal destabiliser? What if he was really meant to stay with that girl and serve MarsCorp and be dumb and happy forever?"

David set his jaw. "I never doubted. No force in the multiverse could ever shake my certainty."

"Well, that's a very dramatic way of putting it. But yes, I'm sure too, now." Colin gave a slow nod. "Last night proved to my full satisfaction that you don't belong here any more than I do."

Relief and pride swelled in David's heart, and he finished the croissant in one unprecedentedly large bite. "Good!" he declared, around a mouthful of pastry.

There was genuine affection alongside the amusement in Colin's eyes. "Good," he agreed, while David chewed vigorously.

Finally, David washed down the last of his breakfast with a mouthful of lukewarm coffee. He felt much better, not only emotionally but physically, now that he'd had a chance to come to terms with the situation. He sank down against the headboard and pulled the duvet up over his chest through some mixture of coyness and sincere shyness. "So, you… you really think I'm cute, do you?"

A wicked grin spread across Colin's features. "Oh, you minx. You must know. You _must."_

"What must I know?"

"That every time you lean across the lab desk in those tight little trousers you've clearly outgrown, it takes all my considerable strength of will not to ravish you on the spot."

"Gasp! Colin!"

"I'm sorry, but you did ask. Did you honestly never suspect?"

Wide-eyed, David shook his head. "I hoped. Every night, I – I asked the universe to make you want me, the same way I wanted you. But I never once thought you actually would."

Colin raised his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Because! You're… cool and beautiful and grown-up, and stuff," David mumbled. "And I'm just a kid."

"A kid with a great arse! And dreamy eyes, and perfect hair, and the cutest dimple-y smile I've ever seen – all the more so for how seldom you wear it," Colin teased, enjoying himself more and more as David blushed harder and sank further into the bed. "You're my little treasure, David. You have been since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

From somewhere under the duvet, David cried, "Then why on Mars did you never _do anything?"_

Colin threw back the cover, so David hid his face in his elbow. "It took me a while to accept it myself, honestly," Colin admitted. "You were even younger then. Too young for me to be looking at you that way, probably. I was sure I couldn't have you, at least not yet, so it seemed pointless to indulge in wanting you."

David peeked out at him, hiding a small, astonished smile behind his arm. "But you did."

Colin's beautiful dark eyes cut right into him, making him shrink back behind his elbow. "Of course I did. I heard rumours about your conduct at school. Can you blame me for thinking about it from time to time? Oh, darling, don't hide from me again. Listen. Some nights – only when you've made an unusually unbearable tease of yourself, you understand – some nights I get back here after work, after keeping my hands and eyes and thoughts off you all day, and I have a little fun with you. I can do whatever I want to you in my imagination." His voice dropped to a purr. "And believe me, I have a very vivid imagination."

David's heart was pounding. He wasn't sure exactly when this conversation had started turning him on, but there was no stopping it now. He didn't dare to look this time as he whispered, "What did you do to me last night?"

The smirk was audible in Colin's voice. "What do _you_ think I did, David?"

This was a side of him that David had only glimpsed before, in a shallow, sanitised form. Now it was on display in its full glory, and doing strange, wonderful things to David's various organs. He quivered as a dozen different fantasies flashed behind his eyes: things he'd always wanted Colin to do to him, and other things he'd never allowed himself to consider until now, filthy scenarios suggested by the filthy tone of Colin's voice.

At last David gave up trying to make himself confess any of his fantasies out loud. "Can't you just show me?" he begged: hoping that he sounded seductive; fearing that he sounded pathetic.

But Colin seemed to like it. He grabbed David's wrist and prised it to one side, forcing him to meet his eyes. "What a clever idea," he grinned, and his teeth were perfect as he lowered himself down on top of David's panting, unprotesting body.

David felt drunk again. It seemed so unlikely that all his wishes would be granted like this, without warning – the man he'd craved so hard and for so long, finally lying above him, skin to skin. It was too much, too strange, but if it stopped, he would die on the spot.

Colin lost no time in beginning his demonstration. "Well, first, I laid you down like this," he explained, in a voice like honey. "Then," his breath hot on David's neck, "I kissed you _here_ and," his hand on David's helpless erection, "touched you _here_ , until I couldn't wait any more." He stroked David's cock with the confident skill of a very experienced man, letting his arousal build until the breath caught in his throat.

"And then... did you... did you..?"

"Did I what, love?"

David moaned. "Did–did you fuck me?"

The answer came as a vibration against the sensitive skin of his throat. "What kind of monster do you take me for? Of course I fucked you, silly boy."

And with those words, and with a particularly firm squeeze to his cock, David fell headlong into orgasm. He clutched Colin to him, fingers digging into his broad shoulders, and Colin clutched him back with commanding and protective strength, until it was over.

There followed a few blissful seconds of peace, shrouded in the shared warmth of their bodies as the two of them breathed together, before Colin's weight lifted and left him floating, untethered. The loss of this blessing so recently acquired seemed to David the cruellest thing he had ever experienced. He needed the security of Colin above him, beside him, inside him. He couldn't go back to being alone, not even for a second, now that he'd finally tasted the alternative.

"Go on," said Colin, patting him on the thigh, "go take a shower. I need to wash these sheets, along with your clothes from last night – you'll be needing those. I'd lend you some of mine, but you're such a scrawny little thing, you might get lost again."

David laughed, somewhat comforted. "So until my clothes are dry, I just have to hide out here in your quarters, I suppose?"

"Pretty much!" Colin copied his mock-innocent tone. "I hope you won't get bored – I'm afraid I don't have very much around here to keep a young man entertained on a lazy Saturday."

Fighting back giggles, David clambered out of bed and made his unsteady way across the floor. "I'm sure you'll think of something," he called over his shoulder, before stepping through into the en suite, leaving the door ajar behind him. He had just got into the shower when the sound of eager footsteps approaching the bathroom made his whole face break into a grin.


End file.
